A round house design is not new and examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,088,239 PA1 2,166,577 PA1 4,015,381.
While apparently, it is known to provide buildings within a water foundation, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,239, apparently, it is not known to provide a mechanism by which a building construction, such as a house or the like, may be buoyantly floated within a reservoir and wherein, by regulating the level of water in said reservoir, the buoyant building may be raised or lowered with respect to the surrounding ground terrain.